oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Lost City
This article is about the quest. For the city, see Zanaris. Details Walkthrough * To start this quest, head into Lumbridge swamp. Go west until you find a Warrior, a Ranger, a Mage, and a Monk sitting around a campfire. Talk to the warrior and ask him what he is doing. Oddly, convincing him to start the quest is one of the hardest parts of the quest. When he refuses to tell you, talk to him in a challenging sort of way that sounds like you challenge his authority. When he finally tells you what his problem is, head west. Look for a weird tree that has a "Chop" option instead of a "Chop down" option. Click on the chop option and a leprechaun will pop out. Ask him how to get to Zanaris and he will tell you that you need a Dramen staff. To get this, you will need to chop down a tree inside of the Entrana Dungeon. Unfortunately, you are not allowed to take armour or weapons to Entrana, but you can take: *Items to make better armour, such as needle, thread and dragonhides or leather *A silver bar and a sickle mould *Arrows and crossbow bolts *Logs, bowstring and knife to make a bow *Crossbows (u) and crossbow strings *Runes (but no staff) *Amulet of your choice (an amulet of glory is recommended, but an amulet of power will do just fine) *unenchanted jewellery and enchanting runes *Potions *Food *Teleports (strongly recommended) frame|left|Entrana dungeon map Take your choice of items to Port Sarim and talk to the monks on the dock, and travel to Entrana. Do NOT make your items yet, you can be caught and sent back to Port Sarim, thus forcing you to obtain materials again. Travel to the north-western side of the island where you will find a monk next to a cave entrance. Note that as soon as you go down into this cave there is no exit except via a door that leads into level 32 wilderness, so make sure you have a teleport or have a full home port. Once you're ready, talk to the monk and enter the dungeon. Once you enter the dungeon your prayer will be reduced to 1 point (now is a good time to use prayer potions if you brought them). NOW you can make your equipment without being spotted. Travel around the cave until you see some level 25 Zombies, kill these until you get a bronze axe. It is not possible to take axe heads and handles or pickaxe heads and handles to Entrana, so you must kill zombies to get an axe. If you want, you could try and kill a Greater Demon to get a better weapon, but as you need as much HP for the big fight, it is suggested that you train (BEFORE the fight) with a bronze axe to get a good max hit with it. frame|right|The Dramen Tree Spirit claims another victim. Keep travelling around the cave, until you see some Greater Demons and a small cave off to the side. Run past the demons into this cave and cut the Dramen Tree with the axe you got from the Zombies. A Level 101 tree spirit will appear. If you're fast then you can hide behind the mushrooms in the cave. It is possible to attempt to melee the Dramen Tree Spirit, but it hits hard (11) and absorbs most melee attacks. The Tree Spirit is succeptible to magic, and even at lower magic levels, fire strike will often hit 8, making magic an easy route to defeating the spirit. Lower level runes can easily be bought at Port Sarim on the way to Entrana. Once you've defeated it, cut the tree again to get a Dramen branch. Cut several if you like so you don't have to move it around in your bank. Use a knife with the Dramen branch to get a Dramen Staff. It's not a tradable item. Teleport out, and make your way back to the Lumbridge swamps (A player can use home port or teleport there for faster transportation). Wield your Dramen staff and enter the small hut in the swamp west of the low-level mine and you'll find yourself in Zanaris. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward Lost City Reward * 3 Quest Points * Access to Zanaris. * Ability to buy and wield dragon longswords and dragon daggers. * Ability to make Cosmic runes with the Runecrafting skill (not mentioned in image). Category:Quests